


Who Am I?

by CawCawAJ



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eldritch, Ships subject to change - Freeform, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawAJ/pseuds/CawCawAJ
Summary: Death is a certainty among men. It always has been and always shall be an inevitability.But Daniel was no man.
Relationships: (Past) Alexander of Brennenburg/Daniel, Alexander of Brennenburg & Daniel, Daniel & Justine Florbelle
Kudos: 4





	1. The Familiar Taste of Blood

  
  
He fears death as much as any man should. It drives him to the depths of hell and the insanity within himself is embraced in this dark age. A new creature, one of flesh and blood and rot, is born from the shadow of a man who is scared to die a most horrible death.

  
Daniel Mandus, a man who had once traversed the world in search of knowledge and the past... He was now nothing more than a wolf among sheep, lining up the prey for a gruesome and drawn-out end. 

  
It isn't until he consumes the drink of the rose, laced in the freedom from blame and the gift of forget... That Daniel becomes a man again.

  
Or does he? It is not certain. What defines a man? Flesh and blood, bone and organs, the appearance of what is considered a human? By such definition, Alexander was a man, made of flesh and blood, held together by the bones within, and the appearance of an aging baron.

  
No. Despite what he had done, despite bestowing the gift of amnesia upon himself to be reborn with neither guilt nor blood upon his soul... Daniel was as much of a man as Alexander von Brennenburg. 

  
Daniel Mandus, reborn again into a being anew with his own thoughts and feelings, someone who merely shared a name and appearance with a monster, he was still not a man.

  
For how can one be a man when they have been touched by such power, such darkness? The shadow of a creature born from gut and gore, from inhuman monstrosity, the power and promise of something more? Of a new world never touched by human, man or woman?

  
And so Daniel sat, a newborn to his own self, a being with guilt and regret in what little the castle of Brennenburg offered in echoed memories to his former self's actions. He swore to whatever controlled this world that he would never become that murderer once more. That cruel creature was dead and would stay as such. 

  
Denial. His former self had been the embodiment of it, and now Daniel was going to accept the misdeeds, do what he could in his power to right his wrongs. Perhaps it was not him in his mind and memory who had done it, but it had been his hands, his lips, his body that had carried out the deaths of so many innocents in pure selfish action and intent. He, one being, was never going to be worth the lives of so many who had done no wrong.

  
He didn't spare a single thought when he cast Agrippa's head in the portal. The screams of anguish from his former friend... No, his former mentor in darkness... They tasted so sweet. The rich taste of revenge, of satisfaction in the suffering of someone who deserved it... He felt the echo of his former self within, and the feeling of pleasure being taken in Alexander's pain soured immensely. Anything that clung to the memory of the demon Daniel was not to be savored, never. 

  
The shadow approached, along with its whispers of ghosts past, of the sins he carried. He was terrified of death, but he did what his former self could not.

  
He did something selfless. He let death finally claim him.

  
Screams erupted around him, and it took him a moment to connect with the fact that they were his own...

  
He felt the flesh of the demonic shadow clutch him, grasping at his very soul, and he was undone. He fell to the darkness and knew no more.


	2. An Echo in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is nothing special as far as he is aware. However, a meeting by chance gives way to something a little curious.

  
  
Thomas swore up and down that one day he would be driven insane by his job, though he and everyone else in this place knew that just wasn't true. No matter how many people came in through that door and drove Thomas to his limits, he'd always keep a cool head for the sake of necessity. 

  
He loved books, truly. He cared for them like a mother to a small child. They were the creations of others and he was the caretaker for the child of their labors, thus, he took his job quite seriously. However, not all people were so caring and loving of knowledge, of the novels and the documents of the world. Mishandled books and a rude manner in handling themselves within the ground of the bookstore were things that Thomas could not stand.

  
However, not all of them were quite so terrible. Perhaps, though, they were a bit predictable. He had very rarely been incorrect in his guesses of what a given person was seeking, and it made him rather well-liked by his boss.

  
"Thomas!"

  
Speak of the devil...

  
"I have urgent business to attend to. I will not be able to return until tomorrow afternoon," Ms. Florbelle spoke in an urgent tone, appearing from her office in the far back of the shop.

  
Startled, Thomas had almost dropped the books he had been so careful as to put away back on their shelves. Turning away, he hurried to follow after his boss to the door.

  
"Here, this is the key, I trust you will keep the shop running smoothly, yes?" She gave him no time to respond, "I believe we have a man coming by to pick up his order today, please do be on your best behavior, he is a very old friend."

  
She opened the door but paused to turn back and face Thomas before she left, giving him one last instruction.

  
"Take great care, Thomas, and you shall be allowed the responsibility of opening and closing permanently. Good-night."

  
And she was off, leaving Thomas open-mouthed as if a fish out of water. However, he steadied himself and decided it best to continue with his duties, rearranging the bookcase of autobiographic literature to Ms. Florbelle's specific instruction. Poor, poor Racine had fumbled the arrangements, Thomas was quite glad he had not been there when it had happened, for he feared he too would've been given the boot for merely being a witness. Florbelle was terrifying when she wanted to be.

  
It was many, many hours later when the sun kissed the horizon and the dusk of night was a wind's promise that the man Ms. Florbelle had spoken of in her departure made his appearance.

  
Thomas had just finished the final touches to the arrangements of the fictional fantasies when the bell chimed from the visitor. Without looking up or turning around to face the customer, he spoke.

  
"My apologies, we are just about to close--"

  
He was swiftly interrupted, however.

  
"Ah, but I was under the impression that my books were received here and awaited pickup. Was I mistaken, then?"

  
Thomas froze.

  
Part of his was sure it was from embarrassment and horror at so rudely addressing Ms. Florbelle's friend, no even looking up to acknowledge the man...

  
...However, there was a hint of something else within that made the young man feel... Oddly enough, a sense of familiarity with the deep voice.

  
Turning around quickly to face the man he had insulted, his mouth fell open in absolute shock when he was faced with Sir Eldrage, a man that Thomas had only seen a portrait of when Ms. Florbelle had taken him to her office in the back for a scolding. 

  
"S-Sir! My sincerest apologies, I do not know what came over me. Yes, of course. Ms. Florbelle said you would be here for them-- Ah... Ah, I-- Yes, right then. I will fetch them for you--"

  
"I say," Eldrage gave a hearty laugh, "you are far more terrified than you ought to be. You made a misstep, and now you will correct it. There is no need for the apologies, it is already done."

  
"I... Yes, Sir. I'll bring you your books, yes." And with that, Thomas dashed off behind the stand, shakey hands quick in their retrieval of the goods this older man had come seeking.

  
"Might I ask where Ms. Florbelle is?"

  
Thomas froze for a moment but corrected himself quickly as he retrieved the crate which held this man's peculiar order.

  
"Ah, she had urgent business elsewhere, she will return tomorrow, though."

  
"I see." Eldrage nodded, "I have a small request to ask of you, my boy. These books are very heavy, I do not believe I will be able to carry them to my carriage. Would you take them out there for me?"

  
Thomas' throat bobbed as he swallowed, "Of course, Sir."

  
The older man gave a nod before he began to head back outside, while the younger of the two composed himself and took the crate in his hands once more before carrying it after him.

  
Eldrage had rather swiftly seated himself back in his carriage as Thomas hurried behind, struggling just so with the crate. However, he was very careful when he packed them away in the inside of the carriage.

  
"Thank you, Daniel."

  
Thomas blinked, "Ah, apologies Sir, you must mistake me for someone else. My name is not Daniel."

  
He watched as Eldrage inclined his head to the side, before accepting the words spoken. "Forgive me, Lad, you remind me very much of a man I once knew."

  
"Oh no, Sir. It's quite alright. Ah, um, my name is Thomas, however."

  
"Thomas, right then. Well, thank you, Thomas. Here, take this for your troubles."

  
"Oh!" Thomas' hands became the home for payment, which became the cause for his shocked look at Eldrage.

  
"Seventy-five cents? For carrying a crate? Thank you, Kind Sir. I am quite grateful for this."

  
"Good. I believe I have another delivery arriving in two days time if Ms. Florbelle was not mistaken in her telegram. I shall return then. Thank you for your services, Lad."

  
Thomas gave a quick nod, and Eldrage closed the carriage door. As he walked back to the book shop, ready to lock up for the night, he felt a terrible ache overcome his head.

  
_I have found you again, My Friend. And this time, things will end as they should have the first time._


End file.
